Best Friends
by Angelikyte Alexiel
Summary: Bella Swan and Jacob Black have been best friends since they were little. So is it normal for her to feel so upset about her friend liking him? EDIT Bella/Edward pairing, but Bella/Jacob story. Part Two posted; story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends

By Angelikyte Alexiel

Disclaimer: The usual thing – I do not own any of Twilight, the characters related to Twilight, or even the idea of Twilight. All these things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

--------

It's strange how you can know someone your entire life and yet have everything change in the course of a single day. I'd known Jacob Black since we were little; making mud pies together in the backyard was something I'd fondly remembered over the years. He'd always been there to laugh with, and to make me smile. In no time at all, we were the best of friends. But I couldn't understand why he had become so…different lately. Sure, there were a lot of people at school that started acting weird when I began dating Edward Cullen, but Jacob was different; at least, I had thought he was. Jake was my best friend. He knew that Edward made me happy, but for some reason, he acted like he almost hated him.

In the same way, though, I couldn't help but get upset when I found out he had been flirting with a lot of the girls in Forks whenever he made his way off the reservation to come see me. Something about it made me uneasy, and I couldn't help but feel funny about the whole thing when I even so little as thought about it. Don't get me wrong, Jake was a good looking guy. Tall and muscled body, russet colored skin, and a smile that stood out in a crowd. He always seemed to find the sunshine in the cloudiest of days; which we always had here in rainy little Forks, and today was no exception.

I leaned against my truck listening to music as I waited for Edward to meet me, as he usually did after classes, closing my eyes as I found myself lost in thought once again. Lunch had been interesting to say the least, and I found my thoughts returning to the conversation Jessica had started while Edward and Alice had still been in the lunch line, picking out foods they wouldn't really eat.

"So, Bella, who's your friend that keeps coming to meet you after school?" Jessica asked.

I looked up from my tray at her. "Who?" I asked, not quite sure what she meant. Edward was usually waiting for me after school, and when I was running early, I would usually wait for him.

"Oh, you know, that guy that stops by to see you when the Cullens go on their camping trips." She replied, acting nonchalant. "That tall, hot guy…" As she started describing him, she bit her lip, and I could feel my face turning red.

"Oh, um, you mean Jacob." I replied, trying to look back down at my tray so my hair would hide the blush in my cheeks. "He's just a friend of mine from when I was little."

Jessica giggled, and I could tell that Angela was studying my reaction for a brief moment before taking a bite of her lunch. I took a bite even though I was suddenly losing my appetite, so Jessica wouldn't get curious.

"Jacob, huh?" she said, her voice beginning to take on a smoky sort of tone. "Is Jacob from around here?"

"No, he's from the reservation." I replied quickly, feeling Edward looking in my direction. I knew he would be able to sense that something was wrong, even though he couldn't read my mind like he could everyone else's. It wouldn't take long before he caught on to Jessica's thoughts and rushed over to sit with me.

Jessica was beginning to giggle more and more. "Um, so is he…you know, _single_ or what?" she pressed.

I may not have been a mind reader like Edward, but I could tell what she was getting at, and found myself fighting the heat growing in my face. I did my best to keep calm. "As far as I know…" I replied honestly, though I felt the urge to lie. "He's a big flirt, though." It wasn't necessary for me to add that small detail, but I found it in my hopes that she would see that as a form of discouragement.

"Bella, did you forget that Jessica is, too?" Angela teased quietly, and Jessica laughed.

"That's what makes it so perfect!" she exclaimed eagerly. "We're two of a kind. What could be better?"

Just as I started searching for a protest, Edward found his place beside me, and I found the strength to regain some of my composure. I felt his hand capture and gently squeeze mine, and his cool skin felt comforting to me. I managed a weak smile as I squeezed his hand in return. Fortunately, his presence ended the conversation before it could go even further; though I wasn't sure how much further it could have possibly gone.

So I now stood in front of my truck, eyes closed as I tried to figure out why it made me so upset. Why should I care if Jessica thought Jake was attractive? What should it matter? After all, I had Edward, so it would only be fair if Jake had someone, too.

At the same time, though…I couldn't help but feel…unnerved by the whole thing. I needed to talk to Jake, see him; as reassurance. For what, I couldn't quite pinpoint, but for something. It was nagging at me, with an obvious name that seemed to temporarily evade my vocabulary. Cool hands suddenly places on my jaw line broke me out of my thoughts, and I opened my brown eyes to meet the amber orbs that smiled lovingly at me.

"Edward." I said softly, smiling what I hoped seemed more real than how it felt. Edward was, and always would be, the love of my life, and I didn't want him to feel any less certain about it because I was having a bad day. Edward looked back at me with concern, so I knew I wasn't appearing one hundred percent.

"Bella." He sighed softly, "Did Jessica say something to upset you today? I could nearly hear her mind screaming from the lunch line about your friend Jacob Black."

I sighed in return. "It's okay." I replied, trying to brush the whole thing off. "I'm just being ridiculous about the whole thing, that's all."

Edward shook his head. "Never." He replied simply. "You could never be ridiculous if it's something you feel. Although," he added warily, lowering his voice so no one else could hear; "I wish you wouldn't be so upset about that mutt…"

All it took was a glance from me and he cleared his throat. Obviously, my expression spoke for me. I didn't like when Edward used his 'nicknames' for Jacob, just like I didn't appreciate the names Jake came up with for Edward. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't just be friends, at least for my sake; but then again, at the same time I did. What with them being ancient enemies and all, I could see where it would put a damper on any possible friendship. Still, though, I would have preferred it if they would at least try to act civilized for my sake. I loved them both.

"Bella, love." Edward started again, wrapping his arms around me in an embrace. "For you, I would capture the moon. I'll try harder to carry out your wishes."

I leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Edward." I replied; truly grateful. I knew that, no matter how hard it was, Edward would always try his best to carry out my wishes, even though I knew he didn't have to. He could have anyone in the world, and for some odd reason he picked me. I didn't think I would ever be able to wrap my head around it.

"Edward?"

He looked down at me with patience and affection. "Yes?" he asked, though I had a feeling he already knew what I was going to say next.

"I think I need to go see Jake today, just for the afternoon. You'll…be okay, right?"

Edward smiled, even though I was sure he didn't want to. "Of course, Bella." He replied, "As long as you promise to stay safe."

I smiled. "Don't worry." I replied, making him laugh.

"Don't go falling in the ocean, okay?" he asked, only partly teasing as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll stay away from the beach." I replied casually. "You'll come see me tonight, won't you?"

"You already know the answer to that." He replied, his silky voice rumbling.

I wondered how I ever managed to get so lucky as to have Edward Cullen in my life. I smiled to him once more before I drove off to see Jacob.

I knew the way to La Push all too well. I had gone there several times with Charlie when I was growing up; every summer I came to visit, and it was like riding a bike when I came back to Forks. I found the way to the Black house on my own without a moment's uncertainty, just as I did today. When I arrived, I found Jacob already outside and on his way to the garage. He stopped when he heard the loud roar of my truck, smiling and waving as I pulled up in the driveway.

"Hi Ja-" I called as I stepped out, interrupted by the usual crushing embraced of my best friend. "Ow! Jake! Can't…breathe!"

"Hiya Bells!" he exclaimed happily, and I could feel a surge of relief as he crushed me. He was still the same old Jacob. My Jacob. He held me for what felt like forever before he remembered my need for oxygen and let me go, still smiling that big smile. "So what brings you here?" he asked happily, looking down at me. Our height difference made him seem like he was ages older than me, though that could have something to do with his being a werewolf. The change in him had brought on other changes in his human appearance; like the build and facial features of a twenty five year old. I felt dwarfish in his presence, but it made me feel safer with him, despite the fact that I wasn't in danger.

"I'm not allowed to just stop by and visit my best friend?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

Jake frowned and quickly became defensive. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella!" he insisted, "It's just that, well you know, that bloodsucker boyfriend of yours doesn't easily let you out of his sight."

I glared up at him in response to his inappropriate reference to Edward, but unlike Edward's quick attempt to correct himself and please me, Jacob merely shrugged.

"What?" he asked; "That's what he is, after all."

"Jacob Black," I warned; "Don't make me tell Edward to start calling you 'mutt' again. I don't like how you two talk about each other."

"Can't help it, Bells." He replied casually, ruffling his hand on my head; "He is what he is, and I wouldn't be a 'mutt' if he and the rest of the bloodsuckers would have just stayed away."

I groaned. If only I could make them see past their differences. Jake caught on to the groan and offered a wistful smile.

"Okay, okay." He sighed; "If it makes you happy, I'll try harder not to refer to…_Edward_ by any degrading names…in _your_ company."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Jake." I replied.

"Now then," he said, throwing an arm around me; "I can't very well work on the car this afternoon when I have company. What do you want to do?"

I could feel his hotter than human temperature burn through me in a pleasant way. It brought the blood to my cheeks as I answered his question. "I like watching you work in the garage." I replied; "Really. Besides, I promised to stay away from the beach today."

Jacob laughed. "Like the beach is worse than my garage!" he exclaimed. "Let's go inside for a minute so you can say hi to Billy."

"Sounds good to me." I replied, following Jacob's lead as he left his arm draped over my shoulders. It felt nice being in La Push; almost like a second home if I didn't already feel that way about the Cullen house. As we walked inside I could hear the TV blaring game highlights from one of the many sports I wasn't able to follow. Billy sat in his chair by the TV, and seemed to have already guessed that I had arrived. He smiled as he turned his head to look in our direction.

"Bella, it's good to see you." He said kindly, though I could hear what he wasn't saying laced in his sentence. _It's good to see you alive and human._

"It's good to see you too, Billy." I replied politely, ignoring the obvious as he had neglected to speak it. There wasn't any reason to be rude to him.

"So how's your dad?" he asked; "Haven't heard from him in about a week."

"A bit busy with work." I replied, feeling Jacob draw me closer to him. My cheeks began to flame a bit more.

Billy smiled. "I see." He replied casually; "Well, let him know that Saturday's going to be a good day for fishing if he can meet me here."

"Sure." I replied, nodding.

"Come on, Bella." Jacob said, leading me away, "Let's go to the garage and I can show you what I've been working on."

"See you later, Billy." I said, waving slightly. He responded with a simple wave of the hand as he focused his attention on the sports highlights.

Once we were outside, Jacob started talking auto mechanics, none of which I understood, but I knew how much he enjoyed it, so I smiled and nodded as he spoke, and looked wherever he pointed. As he began working on whatever he had planned to fix for the day, he started asking about school, and I answered his questions for a bit, but it made me remember the conversation at lunch.

"So," I said casually, tracing my fingers along the steering wheel of the car; "My friend Jessica asked me about you." Gossip wasn't in character for me, but I wanted to see how Jake would react if he knew someone was interested. I had hoped it would put my mind at ease.

"Really?" he asked, and I could still hear the socket wrench turning in his hand. "What did she want to know?"

_Don't get upset just yet,_ I reminded myself; _It's normal to be curious._ "Oh, not too much." I replied, trying to remain casual; "She really just was wondering if you were single."

Jake laughed. "And you told her I was?" he asked, sounding amused.

I prepared myself to breathe a sigh of relief. He seemed to think it was a joke. "Naturally." I replied. "Unless that was wrong of me? You're not hiding some secret girlfriend, are you?"

Jacob paused for a brief moment, and I heard the socket wrench turning on a new part now. "Nope." He replied calmly. "What else did she say?"

"Just that she thought you were hot." I told him, still acting casual about the whole thing. "I told her you were a flirt, and she thought it was fitting."

The wrench stopped in mid turn. "Fitting?" he echoed; "What do you mean?"

I looked through the windshield to the upturned hood of the car, where Jacob was standing but hidden from my line of sight. "Jessica's a flirt, too. She thought you two sounded like the same person."

There was no noise coming from where Jacob was standing. He wasn't working anymore; now it seemed like he was thinking. "Really…" he said, pensive. I could feel my emotions beginning to flare. "I might just have to meet her and see how alike we really are."

"You want to meet her?" I echoed, and I could tell my tone had gone up an octave or two.

Jacob didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I mean, you hang out with some pretty girls as far as I can tell, so she at least has to be easy on the eyes." He replied. "And if she really is as big of a flirt as you say she is, she has to have high self esteem for a reason." He paused again as he mulled an idea over in his mind. "Talk to her when you see her tomorrow and ask if she wants to come with us for a ride on Saturday. This baby should be ready by then, and I'll want to take her out for a test drive."

I actually had to remind myself that the 'her' he was referring to was the car, not Jessica. "Um, sure." I replied, my voice still not quite normal. Was he being serious?

"Cool." He replied, and I could tell he was smiling. I got up from my seat in the car and shut the car door.

"Well, I'd better be going." I said, not really needing to go just yet, but not wanting to stick around. "Someone's gotta make dinner before Charlie gets home and decides to cook for himself."

"'Kay, Bells." Jacob said, crushing me against him one more time. I ignored the usual comment rising in my throat about lack of oxygen, and waited for him to release me. "See you Saturday."

"Right." I replied, offering a weak smile and turning out the door before Jacob had a chance to notice something was off.

As I drove home, I tried to figure out what had come over me. I didn't understand it at all. It was almost like I didn't want Jacob dating someone else; as though he was mine to claim. The thought had my head all jumbled up, and I resisted the urge to drive like Edward as I made my way home. I hoped that cooking dinner might clear my mind some and calm my nerves, but it didn't seem to make any difference. I was all butter fingers as I grabbed the colander to drain the spaghetti noodles, I nearly dropped the glass jar of spaghetti sauce, and I almost forgot to shut the stove off as I prepared the table.

"You okay, Bella?" Charlie asked by the time I sat down at the table, giving me a curious look as I began to twirl the pasta on to my fork.

"Fine, Dad." I replied quickly, shoving the helping in my mouth. Fortunately, Charlie was as interested in prying as I was talking about my problems, so he didn't bother to press for details. Instead, we ate a fairly quiet dinner. It wasn't until I was cleaning up that I remembered I had a message from Billy.

"Oh, Dad, Billy wanted me to tell you that the fishing's supposed to be really good on Saturday if you can stop by the house and pick him up." I called from the sink to the living room.

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie replied from his perch in front of the TV, flipping through the channels to find something interesting to watch. A final clank from my place at the sink and I was done with the dishes. I dried off my hands before making a beeline to the stairs.

"I'm going to go do homework." I said quickly, making my way up the steps. I could hear Charlie acknowledge my plans with an 'okay', but didn't stick around long enough for him to tell me. I slipped into my room and shut the door.

Not long after I had changed into my pajamas and looked over my calculus paper for the evening, I heard a faint tapping on my window. By the time I looked over, Edward was already sliding the window shut. I let out a sigh of relief and waited impatiently for the second or two it took for him to sit beside me, eager to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shirt. I loved his scent almost as much as he did mine, though I knew it could never quite be the same. He wrapped his arms around me gently, treating me like the breakable thing he always did, and took a deep breath. I knew part of him burned as he did so, but it felt so special when he did those kinds of things.

"Still having a bad day?" he murmured to me softly. I rubbed my nose against his collar.

"It's better now that you're here." I replied, muffled by the fabric of his shirt. It was true. Even though Jacob had been bothering me all day, just Edward's presence alone made it a lot easier to let it go for the time being. I could deal with it tomorrow when I passed his message on to Jessica.

Edward kissed my jaw bone softly before turning and grabbing my old, worn blanket. "We don't want you catching a cold, now." He teased. I wrapped the blanket around myself hesitantly, making sure it didn't bunch up between us as we lay back in my bed; our usual habit.

"So how was the mu- err, Jacob?" Edward asked me soothingly, stroking my hair.

I ignored the urge to glare at him and instead mentally gave him a gold star for trying. "He was okay." I replied quietly. "I told him about what Jessica was saying at school."

I could feel a smile playing across his lips. "What did he think about that?" he asked calmly.

I frowned. "He wants the three of us to take his car for a test drive this Saturday. I'm supposed to invite her tomorrow."

Edward listened, calm as ever. "And you're unhappy?" he asked patiently.

I paused, trying to find the right words to explain what I was feeling, but found that it was impossible. I still wasn't sure _what_ I was feeling. "I just seem to…the idea makes me uncomfortable."

"Is it because you're worried about Jacob getting hurt?"

Again, I paused. As I thought about it, I had never come across the idea that Jacob could come out of the situation hurt. "No, actually." I admitted. "I'd never thought of that."

Edward hesitated, but only slightly. He seemed a little tense. "Bella, love," he said calmly, "Did you ever think that you might be afraid of losing him?"

As I thought about Edward's suggestion, I realized that he was right. "I didn't think of it that way, but now that you mention it, I am." I admitted weakly. "I don't want to lose him."

Edward sighed and said something that was too quiet for me to hear. "I think you and Jacob need to talk." He said quietly; "You need to tell him how you feel."

I looked up at him, and I knew worry filled my eyes as I gazed into his. "Edward, I don't feel _that_ way about him." I insisted. "I love you."

Edward looked back down at me with all the love in the world. "And I love you." He replied, "But do you love him, too?"

I refused to search for the answer to his question. "I love _you_." I replied, insistent.

Edward sighed. "I know, Bella." He replied, continuing to stroke my hair. "I love you, too. That's why I think you need to talk to Jacob. I only want what's best for you." He paused for a moment to look in my eyes again. "Promise me you will talk to him about this?"

I sighed. He wouldn't let me out of this one. I didn't know why it was so important to him, but I finally nodded. "Promise." I agreed, cuddling into his marble form as he shut the lights out and hummed to me the lullaby he wrote so I could fall asleep.

So that was part one! Let me know what you think and I'll post part two! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friends

By Angelikyte Alexiel

Disclaimer: See Part One; I do not own Twilight or any related articles [characters, storylines, etc.]

------

The next day at lunch, I found my stomach churning as I made my way to the lunch table. In a way, it helped that the sun had come out, and the Cullens had decided to start their 'camping trip' a day early. In reality, they were going hunting until sometime tomorrow; just in time for me to come back from the dreaded test drive with Jacob – and most likely Jessica, too. I sat down beside Angela and waited for the moment I could spit out the invitation.

"So," Jessica started, taking a sip of her soda, "The Cullens aren't here today. Does that mean…?"

I shook my head. "No," I replied, "Jacob's not coming by today. He's in the garage finishing the final touches on his car."

Jessica was intrigued. "He builds cars?" she asked, leaning over the table. "That is so cool!"

I restrained myself from thinking of something terrible to say. "Yeah," I replied; "In fact, he wanted me to ask you and Angela if you would be interested in coming with us for the test drive." I couldn't believe I had said it. I wasn't sure how Angela fit in to the equation, but at least I could have her with me for support.

Angela smiled over to Jessica while Jessica squeeled in delight. "Seriously?!" she exclaimed, "That is so. Cool! What time does he want us there? Ooh, and you have _got _to come over first and help me pick out something to wear! I totally want him to notice me."

I tried to ignore her last comment. "Well, he's an early riser." I said nonchalant, hoping an early time would put a damper on the plan. "He was planning on meeting at his place around 9 tomorrow."

"In the MORNING?" Jessica exclaimed. "Wow, well at least I know he's good for a breakfast date…so I'll pick up Angela and meet you at your place around 8.30, right?"

I decided to just go with the flow by then; anything to keep my cool. "Sure." I replied, "I'll be ready."

Jessica let out a final squeal before launching in to colors and styles of clothing. She was convinced that she had to wear just the right outfit for the test drive. I did my best to drown her out, nod here and there, and try to eat at least some of my lunch even though, once again, I had no appetite for it. I was grateful when the bell rang. For the rest of the day, all I could do was try not to dread what was coming the next morning. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I couldn't bring myself to let Jacob and Jessica go alone. So I found myself leading Jessica the next morning, Angela quietly sitting beside her as I showed her the way to get to the Black homestead on the La Push reservation. When we arrived, Jacob stepped outside, his hair freshly washed, wearing a crisp white t-shirt. He smiled his bright smile as we all got out of our cars, and I could hear Jessica trying not to hyperventilate. I held back a sigh. This was going to be a long drive.

"Hiya Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, hugging me with less force than usual. He let go all too soon and turned his attention to Jessica, looking slightly confused as he caught sight of Angela, too. "So, Bells, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah." I replied quickly, trying to hold my own attention as I made the introductions. "Jake, this is Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. They go to Forks High with me. Jessica, Angela, this is my friend Jacob Black."

Angela smiled politely and offered a quiet hello while Jessica stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, already starting to work her charm. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" Jacob said inquisitively; "You have? Only the good parts, I hope." Jessica's face flushed and a squeaky giggle escaped her throat as Jake took her hand and kissed it. I had never witnessed such chivalry in my best friend before, and felt heat rising in my cheeks once more. I tried to fight it off quickly.

"So, are we ready, then?" Jake asked, looking at the three of us before winking at Jessica. "Why don't you ride shotgun, Jess?"

Again, a high-pitched giggle escaped her, and I found it harder to fight back the anger. I finally had a name to the heat that rose uncontrollably inside of me. It didn't seem fair, though. Why was I angry that Jake was flirting with someone when I had Edward? I remembered my promise from the night before and sighed. I would keep it when the time was right.

So we all climbed into the car, Jessica in the front passenger seat, and waited for Jacob to start the engine. He hesitated, smiling.

"This is the moment of truth." He said proudly, turning his attention to the starter before turning the key. The car groaned for a brief moment as the engine turned and started. Jessica cheered while Angela clapped.

"Am I a genius or what?" Jacob said rhetorically, putting the car into gear so we could start the ride.

We drove for a while through the reservation, passing the humble stores and driving down the roads in the woods. It was a scenic trip; not meant to really go anywhere, but kept interesting enough so there wouldn't be any reason to fall asleep before the trip ended. Jessica kept the charm going by constantly complimenting Jacob's mechanical skills, seeming interested in hearing about the process of repairing the car, and asking about the reservation. If I hadn't known her to be as flirtatious as I did, I would have thought she was genuinely interested in everything Jacob said, but knowing her already, I felt like I couldn't trust her. I seethed as I watched her tracing the back of Jake's hand as it sat on the gear shift, and it only got worse as he looked at her and smiled.

It felt like an eternity before we stopped and pulled over at a gas station a few miles from the main road. I scrambled out of the car, muttering something about being thirsty as I made my escape inside the convenience store. I needed air, and there was nowhere else to get it. As I looked through the glass of the cooler doors in search of a drink that I didn't really need, I heard footsteps approaching. I whirled around to find that Angela had followed me in.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked quietly. I sighed and nodded, returning my attention to the cooler.

"If it's something you want to talk about, I'll listen, okay?" she offered, smiling slightly. She waited for my nod before making her way to the snack aisle, grabbing a pack of crackers. I snatched a soda and paid at the counter before following her out the door to the car, where Jake and Jessica were already sitting and waiting for us. They were laughing as we approached the doors, sharing some sort of secret. I could feel heat rushing back into my cheeks, but slipping into the car quickly, I turned my attention to my soda in hopes that it would distract me. No one but Angela seemed to notice.

Fortunately, the car ride back to Jake's house didn't seem to take nearly as long. We arrived in his driveway before I even knew it, and I once again scrambled out of the car like a person missing the ground. Angela got out and stood beside me, while Jessica got out and skipped her way over to Jacob's door.

"So, that was fun." She said, her voice holding that same smoky tone I recognized from our conversation the other day. She traced her fingers up and down Jacob's arm, and I found myself looking away as I pretended to search for an outdoor trash can that didn't exist.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Jacob replied flirtatiously, and things suddenly went quiet. I turned my attention to the two as Angela passed me to make her way to Jessica's car, only to see Jessica kissing Jacob. Or was it the other way around? Either way, it was enough for me to be fed up with it. I made a beeline for my truck, slamming the door with more force than necessary before fumbling for my keys. Jacob looked over at me curiously while Jessica remained oblivious, tapping Jake on the nose before prancing to her car to take Angela home. I tried to get my keys and drive off before she could, but found her honking at me as she drove away. I growled as I finally managed to get keys in hand, putting them in the ignition. Just as I went to turn them, I felt a hand cover mine, and looked up to see Jacob giving me a concerned look.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, and I couldn't decide if I should be upset with him or myself.

"I'm fine, Jake." I replied bluntly, trying to turn the keys in the ignition. Jacob brushed my hand away from them and took the keys out, holding them in his hand.

"No, you're not." He insisted. I glared at him.

"Why does it matter?" I replied, frustrated; "Now give me my keys, Jacob Black."

"Not until you tell me what's been bothering you." He replied stubbornly. "Bella, you're my best friend. What could you possibly tell me that wouldn't matter?"

I growled and tried to snatch the keys away, only for him to hold them out further than I could reach. I fell over into his lap instead. Irritated, I easily gave up and sat in my seat, defeated. "It's just that; I don't know…I can't handle this."

"Handle what?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He now waited for me to explain myself, and I knew it would do no good trying to back out of it now.

"This!" I exclaimed, trying to stay as calm as possible, but finding the words rushing out like a dam that had just burst. "I can't stand seeing you flirting with other girls, or hearing about other girls who are attracted to you, and I just…I don't want to lose you, Jake."

The sunshine smile I was so used to seeing suddenly appeared, brighter than ever before. I was immediately crushed in the tightest of embraces, and realized that there was no way to breathe.

"Jake…" I groaned, trying to push away from him to regain some air.

"Oh, Bella, I've wanted to tell you for so long!" he cried, loosening me enough to let me gasp for breath. I coughed and sputtered as I caught my breath, and he looked at me funny. The first word that popped in my head to describe it was 'adoringly'.

"Tell me what, Jake?" I choked out as I slowly regained my voice. This was all getting so confusing.

"I love you, Bella." He said, gazing at me with stars in his eyes. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I didn't think you would feel the same way. And then, when you started dating that leech, I was positive that you never would…"

"What?!" I exclaimed. Did it really seem like I had just confessed my love for him? I had to admit to myself, I loved Jacob Black, but there was still Edward. As I thought of Edward, I felt lost without him by my side. There wasn't a day that went by without me thinking about him, wanting to be near him, wanting to be his forever. I thought of our conversation the other night.

_I love you._

_I love you, too. But do you love him, too?_

I hadn't answered, but deep down, we both knew the answer.

"Jake…" I started, taking a deep breath. "I love you, too."

His smile beamed mercilessly, and I felt his too hot hand brush against my cheek. "I'm sorry I was making you jealous." He said, admitting to his tricks. "I just wanted to see if there was any possibility you could be…"

"Jake, I love you, too." I repeated, looking him in the eye; "But I love you like family. I don't ever want to lose you, but I can't honestly tell you that I'm in love with you because, well, I'm in love with Edward, and nothing can change that."

Jacob's smile disappeared. "You…aren't in love with me?" he echoed, confused. "But you just said you love me, too. I'm _in_ love with you, Bella Swan." His eyes pleaded with mine as he fought for the reassurance I knew he wanted to hear. But I couldn't lie to him.

"I love you, Jake." I repeated, "And I don't want to lose you. But I'm in love with Edward, and I know I always will be."

Jake frowned. "Then why were you so jealous of that girl today? You wouldn't be jealous if you didn't have feelings for me. You can't explain that away."

As he spoke, I found the answer coming to me like air to my lungs. "I was angry to see how you acted with her because I knew she wasn't really interested in the things you were interested in. She wasn't good enough for you, Jake. She just wanted to use you. You deserve better."

"Who are you to tell me who is and isn't good for me?" Jake snapped, and I felt myself shrink slightly. "I know what's best for me, Bella. You are." His hands cupped my face and I felt him begin to pull me closer.

"I've wanted this for almost as long as I can remember…" he said harshly, and despite my struggles, he managed to pull me even closer to him, meeting me halfway as our lips crashed against each other. His kisses were hot and desperate, feisty in a way I was not used to. I fought against him, but he held me still, kissing me roughly. It felt wrong; it was like kissing a brother, and I continued to struggle until I realized he was too strong for me to win. I stopped moving and waited for him to pull away on his own, which only took a moment longer, even though it felt like forever. He looked in my eyes as he declared boldly; "You know that was special; don't try denying it."

I didn't. I slapped him instead.

Jake merely laughed, and I growled at him, using the opportunity to retrieve my keys from him. "Get. Out. Of. My. Truck. NOW."

Jake continued laughing and even reached out to tuck a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I know you felt the same thing I did."

"If you felt like you were kissing your sister, then we did." I snapped at him. "Now get out of my car, Jacob Black, or so help me, I'll _make_ you get out."

Jacob actually looked a little hurt, but he slid out of the bucket seat, and closed the door; hanging in the window frame. "It didn't really feel like that to you, did it Bells?" he asked meekly; "It couldn't have…could it?"

"It _did_." I replied; "Now back up so I can leave. I'm not about to run your ridiculously large feet over trying to go home."

Jake cracked a weak smile. "You'll change your mind." He insisted, stepping back. "And when you do, I'll be here waiting. I love you, Bella."

"Good _bye_." I replied, turning the engine and shifting into gear as I made my getaway. I couldn't believe what had just happened. The nerve! And to think I started it by telling Jacob how I had felt. But there was no doubt in my mind. I couldn't wait to get home. I knew there would be someone waiting for me when I arrived.

Sure enough, as I pulled up in the driveway, I caught a faint glimpse of Edward peering out my bedroom window. I clawed my way out of the truck, dashed in the house, stormed up the stairs, and quickly shut myself in my room before Charlie even had a chance to say hello. I could hear him follow me up the stairs, so I didn't say anything to Edward as I waited for the knock on my door.

"Bells? Is everything okay?" Charlie asked from outside the door.

"Yeah." I replied, still upset. "I'm fine."

"Jake called for you."

"I'm not talking to him."

Charlie paused. "Well, I'll tell him you'll call him later." He said quietly, making his way down the stairs.

Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Are you okay, love?" he asked calmly.

I huffed. "Better now that I'm away from that place." I snapped. I could feel Edward tense slightly around me.

"Did that mutt hurt you?" he growled slightly; pulling me into a more protective hold as I turned to face him.

"No." I replied, "He just tried to kiss me."

Edward tensed even more than before my previous statement. "He tried to _what_?!" he echoed; miraculously keeping his voice low enough for Charlie not to hear him.

"Well, I guess 'tried' is the wrong word for it." I admitted. "He kissed me."

Edward seemed hesitant to press me for details. "And?" he asked quietly, seemingly waiting for something I couldn't pinpoint.

"And I slapped him." I replied, "But he didn't even flinch!"

Now Edward tried to hold back a chuckle. I glared at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella, but you're upset because you slapped him and it didn't hurt him? You must have forgotten that he's a werewolf, love."

I sighed and walked over to my bed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it on the floor. "I guess I should have known better." I admitted, "But still, I wish it had at least made an impression. Something."

I could hear the phone ringing again downstairs and growled. Edward merely chuckled softly and sat down beside me, pulling me into his lap. I curled into him instinctively and buried my face in his neck as he held me gently.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"Yes, Bella?" he said gently.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

As we sat there together, wrapped up in each other, I knew that there was never any doubt. I would always be in love with Edward Cullen, until whatever ends we may meet. And, while I was angry with Jacob then, I knew that he would always have a place in my heart, too, and while I never wanted to lose him, that he could never take the place that Edward did in my life. I just hoped that he would be there for me, too; the way I wanted to be there for him. Jacob Black was my best friend, and no matter what, to me he always would be.

End

So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I was driven to write it! Hopefully I'm getting back into the right frame of mind for writing! It's been so long, and I feel so rusty! Until next time!


End file.
